Act 17: Tendou's Golden Armor
Act 17: Tendou's Golden Armor is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Blade Splash. It is the debut of the SS-GOLD Apple and the Gold Apple Shield. Synopsis It is the middle of the night and Cassidy is reading a book. Lina tries to get her attention, but it is to no avail. Ryu has another dream about Lina and the upcomming war. This time Lina appears to him and wakes him up. She tells him that the Gold Apple Shuriken must be given to Tendou before Nero finds her. Ryu, not willing to do anything in the middle of the night withholds it till the morning. Lina then tries to warn Blake but not much comes out of that. When she tells Kyle about it, he denies the offer, but Lina offers that she will make him the best cook in the world. Kyle is skeptical, but decides he'll do it Nero, on his throne is busy exiling prisoners and being extravagant. One prisoner, the youkai Kappa is about to be punished but he pleads with Nero. Nero decides he might as well give Kappa a chance to show his worth. As expected by Lina, he tells Kappa to steal the SS-Gold Apple Shuriken. Kappa, being the mischevious Youkai he is, was lying when he sweared loyalty. But Nero was fully aware this would happen so he has Kageryu release KageGreen and KageYellow to go find the shuriken. The reason he let Kappa free is that he was sick of all of his tricks and was much more willing to let Tendou or the rangers defeat him. On their way to the shuriken, Kyle asks Lina how she knows Tendou and she replies that she was good friends with Tendou in Ancient Times. Blake's Ancestor tried to defeat them once, but they were too strong for him. Kyle and Lina continue their search. In the morning. Ryu realizes Kyle is gone and sends Mae to find him as the others go to fight Kappa. Kyle climbs the Mountain of Sorrow and meets the youkai Yama-uba. Yama-uba was a youkai that would find people in her mountains, feed them and then eat them herself. Mae finnaly finds him, and warns him of the Yama-uba, but Kyle is to foolish to pass up offers. He tells Mae it will be okay, but she is still hesitant. Meanwhile, Ryu, Blake and Cassidy fight Kappa, but he proves to be too mischevious. They simply can't beat him. He then finds Tendou and quickly dispatches him cauins Tendou to rage. He injures Kappa and forces him to retreat. Kageryu then goes to his lab and we see the first part of his secret plan. He wants to revive the Alchemist. But instead he gives him the name he knew him as, King Akuma. To summon him, he needs the souls of the 10 most powerful Yamiryu. He needs the rangers to beat every beast Nero sends. Kyle and Mae finish their meal but Lina warns them of a danger in the room causing Mae to exclaim she told him so. But the Yama-uba where not Yama-uba, they were actually KageGreen and KageYellow in desguise. It turns out they had their oun plans. They morph and fight, but the Yamiryu mooks have them surrounded. KageGreen claims that he will destroy his hated rival and attaks Kyle. KageYellow does the same thing. Lina helps them escape, but not for long. They have to stand and fight. Lina never was truly loyal to Nero, and she helps the two defeat the Shadow Rangers for now. They finnaly find the Shuriken. The others plus Tendou find Kappa as he is playing pranks on innocent people. They morph but are outmatched by his craziness. Kyle and Mae bring the shuriken in time and Morph. The explain everything to the others and they do thier Roll Call. Tendou remembers Lina and her gift to him the Golden Apple Shuriken. He morphs using thet Shuriken instead of his regular one and becomes an armored version of his ranger form. He gains a chest shield and a shoulder pad and a new helmet crest. This time, Kappa is no match for him and is destroyed with the Super Raiden Finish and the Melon Cannon. After seeing Tendou fight with his new power, Mae starts to take a liking to Tendou. He grows to a giant using a spell but is destroyed by the Super Blade Splash Megazord. Nero, angered that the Shadow Rangers went out of line punishes them again. Tendou goes to find Lina and says he won't be back for a while. The rangers celebrate their victory as Kyle and Mae bond some more. Kyle is dissapointed that Lina did not hold her end of the bargain, but Mae says at least he's a better cook than the Yama-ubas, much to Kyle's dismay Debuts -Kappa -SS-GOLD Shuriken Category:Power Rangers Blade Splash